


Cerezos marchitos

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Sasuke se acercó y turnó su mirar a ese rostro dulcemente confuso y las florecillas secas. Ya no eran del rosa brillante que descubrió al amanecer en esa cabaña al fondo del bosque.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 1





	Cerezos marchitos

**Cerezos marchitos**

CAMINANDO EN MEDIO del bosque, el ocaso al oeste comenzó a descender a triste añil. Sasuke miró sobre su cabeza a las primerísimas estrellas darle bienvenida al firmamento. Chasqueó la lengua y relajó los hombros tensos. Ni se había dado cuenta del hormigueo en sus pantorrillas y el hambre pegada al espinazo. Tanto se había enfocado en dar con aquella pista que ignoró el agotamiento, el hambre y la soledad. Lo mejor sería pasar la noche y continuar al alba, pensó y prosiguió su recodo, pero ahora en búsqueda de refugio.

Tras encontrar una cabaña derruida entre los recovecos del bosque, improvisó una fogata y frente a ella mordisqueó sus últimas provisiones. El pañuelo sobre su regazo robó atención, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisaalreconocerlofrenteelcrepitardelfuego.Estasbolasdearrozque habíacompradoenunmercadillodemala muertenadasecomparabancon la comida de Sakura. La comida de ahora, por supuesto, corrigió con esa sonrisatenue.

TiempohabíatranscurridodelfindelaGuerra,¿meses?¿quizásaños? Y él seguía vagando por el mundo, buscando las respuestas que desde el inicio le hacían falta. Con la espada al cinto, la capa sobre los hombros y tantos recuerdos sobrevolando su cabeza como rapiña, intentaba encontrarlas. Y mucho sobre redencióntambién.

Konoha no era precisamente un hogar hacia el cual regresar. Las personasnoolvidanrápido,muchomenosperdonantandeprisa.Yporello deambulabasintrazofijo,sirviendoalaaldeadesdelassombrasycomo

un héroe anónimo. Aunque de héroe no tenía nada, la ilusión de pasadode una niña, tal vez. Dobló el pañuelo con la estampa del Clan Uchiha y lo guardó dentro supantalón.

Miródesoslayoporlaventanarotadelachoza,descifrandomotasde color entre el follaje oscuro por la noche. Se levantó y asomó para mirar mejor. La impresión alumbró sus ojos negros, oscureciéndose de más de ese pesar que cargaba a diario a cuestas. No veía flores de cerezo desde hacía… unaño.

Un año había pasado. Un año de buscar respuestas y motivos, de reencontrarse a sí mismo. Aún no conseguía argumentos que le convencieran y esas flores de cerezo le recordaban amargamente lo que habíadejadoatrás.Eneseinstante,soloyesascuas,conlafogatadanzando al viento friolento y el hambre mal consolada se dio cuenta lo que era la verdadera soledad. Para alguien como él, que durante toda su vida estuvo solo era un tanto quisquilloso diferenciar soledades entre soledades. Al menos, antes, siempre hubo alguien esperando por él, y alguien más removiendo cielo y tierra porrescatarlo.

¿Todavía había alguien aguardando por una nueva promesa?

Así había sido con Sakura antes de partir, pero estas otras flores le remecieronlaañoranza.Yanosólosepreguntabasialguienleesperaba,él también era quien lo hacía. También esperaba volverla aver.

Acabósumalacomidayseechóenlamaderapolvorientaconlacapa encima.Conelfuegoalasespaldasylosojosalaventanaseconvencíade quesemanteníaatentoporcualquierpeligro,cuandoenrealidadnodejaba

de mirar al árbol de cerezo a la lejanía. La luz plata de la luna no le hacía justicia a los pétalos tan rosas que debía tener.

Rosacomosupelo,perfumadocomosucalor,serenocomosucalma, condestellosdejadecomolashojitasalrededor.Sinalguienobstinadoque le sacara de sus casillas, pero supusiera también un lugar adonde regresar. Pero, ¿ya había enmendado suficiente sus errores? No, no había manera posible. Si miraba al pasado, no podía enmendarlostodos.

De repente, y para alguien tan estricto consigo mismo, la pista que estabarastreandodejódeimportar.AsíeraextrañaraSakuraHaruno,yasí fue dormir con su recuerdo tras lospárpados.

••••••

Los días pasaban hasta hacerse semanas y luego meses. No fue hasta loscerezosenflorcaminoasutrabajoqueadvirtióqueaquellaexpedición quizásjamástuvieraretorno.LamiradacondescendientedeHinatacuando ibaavisitarlacasaUzumaki,laconsolabaensilencio.Naruto,porsuparte, era hasta más ingenuo que ella y esperaba con la mismadedicación.

Ella seguía esperando, pero no sabía hasta qué punto su corazón aguantaría. Tantos años de entrega y de fe que dieron los resultados que tantoanheló,comofueenderezaraSasukedelcamino,peronoestabaaquí, conella.

Entendíaelnuevosenderoqueteníaquerecorrersolo,yconlamisma fuerza que lo entendía, lo esperaba, lo recordaba y lo seguíaamando.

Hasta que las flores de cerezo en su ventana volvieran a nacer y marchitarse.

Al salir del trabajo volvió a casa por la ruta de siempre. Le alegraba la vista ver como Konoha resurgía para crecer en algo más maravilloso. Los niños jugaban en la calle y el perfume de la comida callejera acompasaba su camino.

Se recordó tantos años atrás. Su vida ahora solamente se trataba de recordar. Las tonterías de Naruto, las lecciones de Kakashi sensei, la camaradería de Lee, la serenidad de Sasuke. A veces, tumbarse al pasto y ver las nubes navegar el infinito con su presencia silente era suficiente. Antesdeque lavidasecomplicarademás,yantesdequesecongelarapor una consecución de memoriasañejas.

Al cruzar la puerta de su apartamento todo estaba en orden como siempre. Hasta todavía el olor del desayuno seguía impregnado en las paredes. Sakura cabizbaja cruzó el corto pasillo de la cocina cuando una mano alcanzó su muñeca con fuerza. La mujer sin dudarlo dos veces lo cogiódelaespaldaygiró,listaparaderribarloenunallavecuandosusojos seencontraron.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun?—balbuceópálidadeimpresión.Suespaldachocó contra la pared y su mano torpemente alcanzó el interruptor de la luz. Lasombra de ojos profundos frente a ella se iluminó. Ligeros surcos por su tabique y lo angulosa de su barbilla señalaban el tiempo transcurrido. El pelo largo y desaliñado también. Sólo aquellos ojos bicolores habían retrocedido. Habían recobrado ese brillo calmo tan del pasado a pesar de todo lo que habían visto ysufrido.

La única mano de Sasuke se acercó a su rostro. Dos de sus dedos golpearon su frente, justamente sobre el rombo jade, como una caricia.

—Tonta,debesasegurarlasventanasantesdesalir—reprendióenun murmullo. Sakura sonrió y sus ojos verdes rebosaron de lágrimas. Saltó a su cuello, rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo ansioso. Sasuke cerró los ojos y su diestra se aferró en suespalda.

Las emociones brotaban de sus ojos sin control y la sonrisa era imborrable. Le soltó y acunó los lados de su cara, grabándose esa mirada suave y sonrisa tenue para creerlo real.

—¿Cómo entraste? —balbuceó, comenzando a revisar su cabeza y cuerpo como madre protectora—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te fue bien en tu viaje?

Sasuke la apartó, tomándola de la muñeca.

—Lo estoy —exhaló, esquivando su resquicio.

—¿Naruto-kun sabe que estás aquí? —preguntó sin dejar desonreír.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y volvió a exhalar.

—No le digas, o vendrá corriendo a molestar —murmuró, desanudando lentamente el cinto de su espada. Sakura alcanzó su mano y sumólassuyas.LachicasubiólamiradayallíSasukesetopónuevamente con esos ojos jades reluciendo como nuncaantes.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien, Sasuke-kun —sonrió.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro y tras pensarlo unos segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo también, Sakura —dijo, sosteniendo suavemente de una de sus manos en medio del trajín.

La chica ensanchó la sonrisa con las mejillas como cerezos en flor y le sacó la capa. Sin embargo, la peste que soltó le hizo empujarlo y toser.

—…Pero apestas y pareces un vagabundo. ¡Cuida más de ti o se te caerá la piel a cachos! —dijo entre tosidos, frunciendo el ceño al ver la ropa sucia y desgastada que llevaba abajo. Sakura se cubrió la nariz y a empellones lo llevó al baño—. Ven, te tienes que bañar.

—…No soy el idiota de Naruto para que me estés mandando, Sakura

—gruñía bajo, todavía manteniendo la cordura. Cordura que se fue al demonio cuando con una habilidad espeluznante la mujer le desanudó los pantalones—. ¡No me desnudes así! —gritó, sosteniéndose los pantalones con la mano.

—¡Báñate,queleharásunbienatualma!—Aprovechóladistracción paraatacarelhoyitodesucamisaytirarhastarasgarlatela—. ¡Es loúnico que puedes salvar ahora! —Cogió los trozos de tela curtida y las arrojó al suelo.Sasukequisoobjetar,perodeotroempujónlo metióalbañoycerró la puerta—. En lo que te quitas esa peste de encima te haré de cenar — sonrió como si nada, sacudiendo lasmanos

—¡Sakura! —quejó Sasuke, golpeando la puerta con el puño.

—¡De haber pasado al frente de Ichiraku ramen te daban de comer gratis! ¡Báñate!

—Esta mujer… —bufó apretando la perilla. De no ser esta una casa ajenaytenerhoyunmínimodemodales,habríaderribadolapuertaconun chidori.

—¿Quieres okaka omusubi? —preguntó Sakura con esa voz entusiasta de siempre. Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño y suspiró.

—Estaría bien —respondió al fin

—¡Bien! No tardes.

Esas bolitas de arroz con pescado eran sus favoritas de niño. Sasuke suavizó su mala cara y soltó el picaporte. De no ser esta una casa ajena habríavoladolapuerta.DenotratarsedeSakurayesasonrisaefervescente quetenía.

••••••

Sasukesaliódelbañoconunabatadeduchacubriendosucuerpoyla cabeza enrollada en toallas. Se sentía ridículo y expuesto, pero no tenía de otra ya que su ropa sucia ahora era considerada tóxica porSakura.

—¡Puedes dejar eso por ahí! —esa vocecita le llamó desde la cocina, señalando a un rincón cualquiera de la salita de estar—. Luego me hago cargo de eso.

—…Bien—chistóconelceñofruncido,sintiéndoseunniñopequeño. Odiabarecibirórdenes,yporesomismo, loúnicoencomiablequeteníade ninja era el talento y lacabeza.

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, ese baño de agua caliente y champú de mentalehabíadevueltola humanidad.Asearseenunlagoaquíyallánose comparaba con esta sensación. No se comparaba con sentirseen…

—¿Qué te parece? —sonrió Sakura, llevando el último plato al comedor. Sasuke pestañeó y se acercó. La mesa era un festín exuberante de colores y sabores deliciosos. Quizás por la premura no era literalmente unfestivaldecomida,peroparaalguienyaacostumbradoamendrugos,era una cena real—. ¿R-Recuerdas cuando se me daba pésimo la cocina? ¡Me ha tocado mejorar! —bromeó la chica, simulando su rubor al percatarse que sólo una bata lo cubría. Se desanudó el delantal entre el enredo torpe de sus dedos y se sentó en lamesa.

Sin esperar órdenes, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, todavía escaneando la comida frente a él. Caldo caliente, un plato a rebosar de esas perfumadas bolitas de arroz de pescado y carne con vegetales en pequeños cuencos.

Olía tanto a…

—¡Graciasporlacomida!—juntólospalillosSakuraconunaenorme sonrisa. Sasuke se limitó a alzar los palillos con una pequeña sonrisa burlona hacia sí mismo. Sakura soltó una risita apenada, y comenzaron a comer.

El súbito silencio le permitió a Sasuke degustar y recordar a cada bocado. No se parecía a algo antes vivido, pero una remota sensación familiar recubría su interior. ¿Será la calidez al sorber la sopa? ¿El suave arroz tibio contra su lengua?

¿La sonrisa expectante de la chica frente a él?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó por fin, como chiquilla impaciente y alegre—

. ¿A qué no está bueno? —jactó sin espera de su respuesta. Sasuke con las mejillas regordetas de arroz miraba fijamente a la chica con los puñitos en alto y los ojos repletos de estrellitas.

—Está salado —dijo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke miró a su cuenco, esbozando una sonrisita más vivaz que las anteriores.

—Está bueno —confesó—. Gracias.

Sakura turnó sus ojos a la comida y a él y sonrió, volviendo a comer.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente las buenas nuevas de Sakura. Le habló deKonoha,deKakashi,desusamigos,delaspericiasdeNaruto,delas

visitas a la casa Uzumaki, y uno que otro chisme de los viejos de la aldea. Incluso sobre estos últimos se mantuvo en silencio, dejándola a ella ser la estelardelaconversación.Apesardeesemutismoafable,Sakurasesintió más en compañía que en cualquier otrodía.

Era casi como ver las nubes pasar, pero el tiempo detenerse en su corazón atropellado por tenerlo a su lado, así, sin decir nada porque las palabras y las trivialidades sobraban.

Al acabar la cena, Sasuke se levantó y empezó a apilar los cuencos y platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Sakura fue a recoger su ropa, o bueno, lo que quedaba de esos harapos. Al extender su pantalón, el pañuelo del clan Uchiha se cayó hecho una bola arrugada.

Se inclinó a tomarlo entre sus manos, cuando la curiosidad apremió, y lo desenrolló.

—¿Y esto, Sasuke-kun? —se giró Sakura. Sasuke la miró extrañado, hastaquesusojosvieronelpañueloextendidosobresuspalmas.Unmanto de flores de cerezos marchitas escurría entre susdedos.

Sasuke se acercó y turnó su mirar a ese rostro dulcemente confuso y las florecillas secas. Ya no eran del rosa brillante que descubrió al amanecerenesacabañaalfondodelbosque.Yanoteníaneseperfumeque le recordaba a Sakura, ni el valor del cual se asió hasta quevolvió.

—Por ellas vine, Sakura —respondió tras ese silencio próximo.

—¿Por ellas? —parpadeó sin pillarlo. Sasuke iba a fruncir el ceño y suspirar cuando se percató de sus pálidas mejillas colorearse como la primavera. Esos ojitos confusos envolvieron su interior como la comida

recién hecha y una cálida bienvenida. No se consideraba merecedor de aquello,peroporuninstanteseríalosuficientementeegoístaparadesearlo.

Sasukeremordiósuslabios,seinclinóunpocoparaalcanzarsualtura y nuevamente golpeó su frente con losdedos.

—Por ti. Era mi promesa —dijo. Sakura abrió los ojos de impresión y sus labios tiritaron antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke finalmente sonrió, como cuando era un niño sin nada que temer. Como cuando era un niño en casa. Estar de regreso era volver a casa. Sakura se sentía como volver a casa.

Losdedosensufrentetomaronsumentónyladistanciaseciñósobre ellos. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y los pétalos marchitos acabaron rociando sus pies, al envolver sus brazos a los hombros de Sasuke. No era el primer beso de ambos, y graciosamente, por el mismo tonto culpable, pero si uno capaz de remover todo adentro como el único. Suave, dulce y honesto,comodurantetantotiempolosoñó.Noobstante,Sakuraseapartó.

Anteriormente ni se lo había cuestionado; creía en él y lo apoyaba en su nuevo camino, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero la felicidad era tanta que la temió efímera.

—¿Cuándo es tu siguiente viaje? —acunando su rostro sus ojos buscaban una respuesta. Lo entendería, claro que lo haría. Sin embargo, aun así, anhelaba.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír por la calidez que reflejaban sus ojos, antes tan opacos por elMal.

—Por ahora, no me puedo marchar—dijo.

Sakura soltó un gritito de alegría y se arrojó a sus brazos en un beso torpe pero rebosante de dicha. Sasuke apenas la pudo atajar con su único brazo, pero no la apartó. La refugió contra su pecho, como antes debió haber sido y falló.

LoesencialquelodiferenciabadeNarutoeraeso,lotercoeilusoque era el rubio en mirar hacia adelante, incluso cuando el horizonte era tan difuso. Mucho tiempo había visto al pasado, incluso queriendo enmendar loserroresquecometió,cuandocorrespondíasoltarymirarhaciaelfrente.

Hacia el futuro.

La respuesta se la habían dado los cerezos que florecieron frente a su ventana, que florecieron al recuerdo de Sakura.


End file.
